


Mystrade 221B fics

by Cedremortlover



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Airplanes, Airports, Annoyed Greg Lestrade, Annoyed Mycroft Holmes, Annoyed Sherlock Holmes, Anthea (Sherlock) Appreciation, Anthea (Sherlock) is the Best PA, Arsenal FC, BAMF Anthea (Sherlock), Baby, Baking, Bodyguard, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Camping, Cupcakes, Dogs, Easter, Easter Eggs, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff and Humor, Greg is Sweet, Hamilton References, Kissing, M/M, Mycroft Being Mycroft, Mycroft is Sweet, Nail Polish, Omelette, Protective Mycroft, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Sick Mycroft, Sickfic, Slushies, Song Lyrics, Suits, Zoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-01-20 21:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 5,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18533083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cedremortlover/pseuds/Cedremortlover
Summary: A collection on 221B Mystrade fics all based on Otp questions.More tags will be added later.Will be updated (hopefully) every day.





	1. Chapter 1

"Xander, your presence is no longer required, you can go home now."  
"Thank you Sir."

Mycroft scanned his card against the pad and typed in his code. He strolled through the now opened door exclaiming "Gregory, I'm home!". This was answered not by Gregory but a large, silver dog. Mycroft, confused, walked into the large, edwardian living room where the dog was lying, on its back on top of Mycroft's partner. "Gregory?" Mycroft snarled while raising his perfect eyebrow. "Myc! This lil' guy was found abandoned and the crime scene today. I hope you don't mind me offering to look after him for a few days."  
"Of course I don't darling, I'll go and make a few calls regarding the dog's wellbeing. What have you named it?"   
"Oh, I haven't thought of a name yet, I thought you could think of something more suitable for the British Government's dog."  
"Of course, something regal, Zeus I think darling."  
"Perfect Myc, go on and make your calls, I'll be in here with Zeus."

With that, Mycroft walked out of the room, phone in hand. "Anthea, Gregory and I have decided to adopt a dog. I will require a collar engraved with the name Zeus and Gregory's phone number, a suitable bed for a husky, top of the range dog food, toys and bowls."


	2. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft's been away for a while. Greg misses him dearly.

Mycroft had been away for two weeks in America for meetings and negotiations. He and Greg missed each other dearly and today was the day the two would be reunited. Greg arrived at the airport in one of Mycroft's cars that had, much to Greg's dismay, been instructed to drive Greg around the full two weeks. The cars reminded Greg of his distant lover and one day when Greg was sorely missing his partner he shed some tears in the back seat of the Aston.

Today the cars proved useful as Greg arrived at the airport in record time. He was escorted into a private room where he waited for Mycroft's jet to land. He was provided tea by the wait crew but he always let the tea grow cold.

Eventually, Greg got a notification from one of the waiters that frequently visited him that Mycroft's flight had come in. Greg leapt out of his chair and ran to the door where he was met by a tired polititian in a black suit. They pulled each other into a deep kiss, neither of them wanting to let go first. Mycroft ran his fingers through Greg's unruly hair as they frantically fought for power in their respective mouths.

Once the kiss was over, they got in the car. "I'm glad you're back!"


	3. Nails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg paints Myc's nails for stand up to cancer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to not only make these 221Bs as I feel there are some amazing prompts which I would need more words for. I will try and post one small drabble every day

"Myc, can I paint your nails."  
"No."  
"pleeeaaase."  
"Why?"  
"We're doing a stand up to cancer day at the office, everyone has their nails painted for the whole day. Pleeeaaase."  
"I have no important meetings today. Go ahead."  
"Thank you Myc!"  
Out of his pocket, Greg pulled a small bottle of vibrant pink nail polish. "No."   
"Myc! You said you would." Greg whined.   
"Yes, because I thought the colour would be a bit more mature than pink."  
"Myc! It's for stand up to cancer, of course it's pink!"  
"Ugh. Fine, go ahead."  
Greg smiled cheerfully, beaming from ear to ear. His eyes shone with glee. Not many people saw this side of Mycroft, Greg was lucky. He loved his sweet adorable Mycroft, even though he got very turned on by the cold, powerful, commanding, Iceman Mycroft.

Greg opened the nail polish after giving Mycroft a quick kiss. He spread the pink over Mycroft's hands slowly and carefully so as not to get any polish on Mycroft's perfectly manicured fingers. "Thank you for doing this Myc. It means a lot."  
"You're very welcome my darling. As repayment for indulging in.... this, come to dinner with me tonight. I pick the restaurant."  
"Ok Myc. Someplace where a suit is needed?"   
"Of course darling. I'll have something decent sent to the MET."  
"OK, bye!”


	4. Cupcakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg does some baking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter and a lesser known holiday that is celebrated with my friends that is Peggy Schuyler appreciation day!

Greg was home early, for once. Mycroft was still at work and Greg was bored while sitting at home. Greg was looking through the cupboards trying to find something to make dinner out of when he stumbled upon a packet of cupcake wrappers. Greg had an idea. He looked further into the cupboard and found flour, eggs, sugar and cocoa powder. He got a large ceramic bowl and mixed the ingredients together.

Mycroft came home from work just as the cupcakes were put in the oven. He was clearly annoyed at the endless stupidity of his colleagues. Greg ran up to the taller man and hugged his waist. Mycroft looked down and kissed Gregory's wrinkled forehead. "I made cupcakes."  
"Did you now darling?"   
"Yeah, and remember, we can't give any to Zeus, they're poisonous."  
Zeus had been spending the day at a day care centre for dogs with Greg's sister's dog, Wolfie. Wolfie was a regular there and went once a week. It was Greg's sister who recommended the day care but it took a long time to convince Mycroft to let his precious and spoilt pooch go and be in the hands of people other that weren't under his beck and call.  
"I remember darling, Let's go and see these cupcakes."  
The cupcakes were decorated with picturesque blue icing. Beautiful.


	5. Mycroft's little bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft doesn't like Easter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said one drabble a day but I needed to do something adorable for Easter. I also feel that Mycroft would call Greg bunny sometimes and this is the perfect day to write for that headcanon.   
> Just written tomorrow's chapter - really fluffy 🤗  
> Hope you enjoy! Xxxx

“Happy Easter Myc!”   
“And to you Gregory.”   
“Are you not exited?”  
“Am I supposed to be excited?”  
“Yeah! It's Easter!”   
“I just don't see the point.”   
“Why not?! Easter is great!”   
“We're celebrating the resurrection of a person I don't think ever existed.”  
“Well yeah, but you can still give out eggs. It's fun!”   
“You and I have very different definitions of the word ‘fun’ Gregory.”   
“Does that mean you don't want your egg?”   
Mycroft was at a loss for words.   
“You got me an egg?”   
“Of course I did, it's Easter!”   
“Thank you Gregory, Alas, I did not get you an egg. Let me remedy that.” Before Greg had time to tell Mycroft not to bother, he was on the phone to the assistant that was replacing Anthea while she was on her honeymoon. “Tracey?”   
“Yes sir.”   
“Can you find me an easter egg for Gregory.”   
“But sir, the shops are closed today.”  
“So….” Mycroft was annoyed. Didn't she know how to get an easter egg on a day when shops were closed. Just flash them the right badge and the world is at your feet. “If you're going to be so incompetent about it then ask Alan to do it!” Mycroft snapped.   
“Yes sir.” said Tracey, in fear for her life.   
The day would be perfect for Mycroft's bunny.


	6. How? Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft and Greg ask some important questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will hopefully be a sequal, or mabye 2 of this.....

“Anthea, I need your help.” She looked up from her blackberry, still typing.  
“What is it sir?” She sighed.  
“In two weeks, Greg and I will be visiting ‘The Ledbury’ where I am planning to propose.”  
Anthea was taken aback.  
“Oh! OK sir… Wow. You know, I never thought this day would come!”  
“What ever does that mean!?”  
“Nothing sir. What did you want my help with?”  
“Well, how does one go about with proposing?”  
“Sir, I will teach you everything you need to know.”  
“If it goes successfully, you may have a pay rise.”

Meanwhile, Gregory was distracted. He was supposed to be reviewing a case he had solved a few days ago, but his words weren't coming to him. He was too busy thinking about something that could change his life. “Donovan! Get in here!”  
“Yeah? What is it Boss?”  
“Listen, how would you propose?”  
“I dunno… You're the one who's been married before… Tim and I haven't been seeing each other long enough to think about that.” Sally then fully realised the extent of her boss’ question. “Wait, does that mean you're seeing someone?”  
“Yeah, his names Mycroft, he's Sherlock's big brother.”  
“Wait… Sherlock's Big brother, who showed up at a crime scene once in a helicopter is your boyfriend! You're straight though!”  
“No! Well actually I'm bisexual.”


	7. Jawn!

“Jooooohn.” Sherlock wailed.  
“What?” John questioned sharply.  
“Gavin and Mycroft…. They're dating.” Sherlock kept moaning.  
“Yeah, they've been together for ages Sherl. What's the point in me being here again?”  
“My brother's corrupted the only decent member of the MET.”  
“Mycroft isn't corrupting Greg, they, Sherlock, are in love, like us.”  
“I don't approve of their relationship. Not one bit.”  
“Well I'm sure there are people who don't approve of our relationship but we don't get sent death threats.”  
“How did you know I'm writing a death threat.”  
“You've literally just looked up ‘how to write a death threat’. You call me an idiot.” John sighed. Sherlock was the stupidest genius he'd ever met. To be honest, he'd only ever met three. Sherlock, Mycroft and Moriarty. He's almost related to two of them. What has he gotten himself into? 

Sherlock the consulting Detective as his husband. Why did he accept the proposal from the man who leaves brains in the fridge and who gave him a real human heart for valentines day?

Mycroft ‘the British government’ Holmes as his brother in law. Hell, the man could ruin your life with the press of a button. 

The day John met the Holmes brothers changed his life for good. Well, he was in the same boat as Greg. Soon they would be brothers!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our guys are good for each other

"Sir, you're about to speak to the prime minister, why is your tongue purple?"  
"For Lunch, Gregory took me down to his local fish and chips shop. I had a red slushy. Greg had a blue one."

At this Anthea smiled to herself. She loved the strange antics between her boss and Greg. They were so clearly in love. Greg was pulling Mycroft out of his comfort zone, taking him to places she never imagined Mycroft going. Only last week Greg took Mycroft to a theme park and took some pictures worthy of blackmail to get a pay rise - though if she ever tried to do that to her boss she would probably end up in some high security prison close to alcatraz, that didn't mean that she couldn't peer over them when she needed a laugh.

Mycroft also helped Gregory get out of his comfort zone. This month, Gregory joined Mycroft at an event run by the ambassador full of what Greg called 'posh twats'. Gregory now has three suits tailored by Mycroft's tailor in his wardrobe. Gregory has a Rolex given to him by Mycroft for his birthday reserved in his cabinet for special occasions and does not solely eat takeaway.

The pair of them struggled before they started going out. This relationship was proven good for them both.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My first foray into teenlock...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, there might not be a chapter tomorrow as I'm doing a debate workshop pretty much all day as well as a lot of work to do tonight and I have no chapter written. I'm really sorry if I don't get out a chapter but I'll try...

"Myc! I'm going to fail. You don't need to bother."  
"Greg, You're going to pass your A levels. It'll be fine."  
"Easy for you to say! You passed, like, AGES ago."  
"Seriously Greg! They start tommorow, don't get worked up about it! Just have a good night's sleep and drink a lot of water."  
"OK Myc. Thanks. See you tomorrow OK?"   
"Good luck Greg. I love you. See you tomorrow. Don't panic. You'll do great."  
With that. Greg hung up. Mycroft was good to him. He had been tutoring him all year despite Mycroft being two years younger. They had realised their love for each other around five months ago and had been together ever since. Tomorrow, all their hard work would come into play. Greg's A levels were in French, Law and Chemistry. The only subject Greg was extremely confident in was French as he had been speaking the language fluently his whole life. His father was French and Greg knew that taking French would be an easy pass for him. Law and Chemistry not so much. Gregory wanted to be a Detective so some sort of science was necessary.

At last the day came, Gregory remembered the words Mycroft had been telling him the whole year, as he sat down to take the test he remembered, Mycroft always believed.


	10. Shopping pt1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry for being absent for so long. I've been really busy... This isn't 221B but I thought it would be better to give you something... I don't know how long the next update will be but hopefully soon! Xxx

"Myc! I'm going shopping OK! See you later!"  
"Hold that thought Gregory, you know we have people to do that for us."  
"Myc, you're the one with 'people'. I'm just going to the shops and getting groceries."  
"Gregory, you're on holiday, you don't have to do anything you don't want to."  
"Well Myc, I want to do this."  
"Then let me accompany you."  
"Are you serious Myc? You'd probably have a heart attack with your OCD. It's freakishly dirty for someone like you."  
"Someone like me?" Mycroft questioned.   
"Well yeah... Someone that's used to everything being clean and in the right place. There are kids running around and... the clothes get.... touched."  
"What?!"   
"I know Myc, you wouldn't like it..."   
"I will still go to protect you."  
"Fine."


	11. The story of tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg's stag do ~ my first song fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK... This week I have Monday off and I don't have my choir so hopefully I'll be able to write a lot and get chapters ready for the rest of the week! Xxx

'I may not live to see our glory,  
But I've seen wonders great and small,  
‘Cause if the tomcat can get married,  
There's hope for our ass after all.'

Greg was sitting in the crowded local pub with Sherlock, Anderson, John and Matt - his official bodyguard who he had become quite close to over the years. 

It was the week before his and Mycroft's wedding and was spending the night in the pub before heading to Edinburgh with Matt and John. Sherlock was not deemed mature enough to go on the trip with the others and so he was not invited, instead he took over from Greg's position at the MET while he was away. 

'Raise a glass to freedom,  
Something you will never see again,  
No matter what he tells you,  
Let's have another round tonight. '

The boys had been drinking well into the night and were extremely drunk when Mycroft's driver picked them up in the limousine - mistakenly, a limo with a drink bar. The group got even more drunk on the ride back to Mycroft's mansion. Gregory was happy. Everyday was closer to marrying the man he loved. 

'Raise a glass to the four of us,  
To the newly not poor of us,  
We'll tell the story of tonight,  
Let's have another round tonight. '

Greg's love was beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used was 'story of tonight (reprise)' from the amazing musical Hamilton!


	12. National no pants day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg indulges in a special holiday.

“Gregory, why are you naked?”  
Greg looked up to the tall ginger peering down on him.   
“Oh, hey Myc. It's national no pants day soooo I thought I'd uphold the tradition.”   
“Is it a traditional event for the Lestrade household?”   
“No but we'll, you know…”   
“Do I know? Yes, I do know.” 

Mycroft pulled Gregory into a deep kiss. They pulled apart, gasping for air. “I love you Gregory.” 

Lestrade gave a quick smirk before dragging his partner back and devouring his mouth. 

The phone rang. Mycroft pulled away and raced towards the mantlepiece. He picked up the phone and mouthed a sorry to Gregory. 

“Hello Prime Minister. I thought I told you I would be unavailable during the next two days.”   
Mycroft rolled his eyes.   
“ Do you not understand what I am telling you? This is basic information!.”   
Mycroft sighed again.   
“I strongly advise against that…. Do you want to lose your job? If you aren't going to follow my orders then what is the point of interrupting my day off. Goodbye Prime minister.”

Mycroft scowled and walked over to where is partner was draped over the expensive chaise lounge - still naked.   
“Sorry for the disruption darling. I'm here now.”  
The pair kissed, fighting with their tongues to assert dominance. Mycroft let Gregory win.   
“You are my beautiful, darling boy.”


	13. Getting ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg is waiting for mycroft to change. How many clothes can one man wear!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone reading this! I love you! Back at school tomorrow so updates might be a bit slow but thanks for reading! I got about 10 kudos from posting yesterday's chapter soooo tell me if you want to see more like that and I will oblige! Angst, fluff, smut. Whatever you guys want! 
> 
> Hopefully there will be a sequal to the shopping and the proposal story soon but it might take a while.
> 
> I'm also thinking, I don't know what other fandoms you guys are into but if you let me know I can also do crossovers. I'm thinking about doing a 00Q, mystrade crossover thingy if you guys are interested! 
> 
> Again thanks! Xxx

Greg was agitated, he'd been waiting for over half an hour for his partner to change. 

“Myc! Come on, hurry up!”   
“I'm sorry darling, I'll be out soon, your cologne is very hard to utilise properly.”   
“Well sorry but we need to leave for the match soon.”   
“Remind me why I agreed to go to the arsenal match again?”  
“Myc! It was you that gave me the box for the season! If you didn't want to come you shouldn't have given it to me!”  
“Ah yes, I suppose I had it coming darling, nevertheless, I'm looking forward to spending the day with you. I hope you enjoy this. ,” With that, Mycroft strode out of the Inspector's bedroom wearing a tweed three piece and a blood red tie and pocket square. Greg rolled his eyes.   
“You're seriously wearing a bloody three piece suit to a football match?”   
“Of course darling.” Mycroft stated as Greg walked over to kiss him. “Come on now darling, the car is waiting.” Mycroft led Greg outside to where a sleek black Aston Martin was waiting. 

The chauffeur opened the car door for the couple. As they sat down on the dark as night, leather seats, Greg uttered a sentence in the ear of his perfectly postured lover.   
“I love you My, more than everyone that came before.”


	14. The Royal baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft and Greg are having dinner when Mycroft is interrupted by some exiting news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is written to celebrate the birth of Megan Markle and Prince Harry's son. Congratulations!

Greg and Mycroft were sat in a private booth at one of the most exclusive restaurants in London. Greg always felt out of his comfort zone when Mycroft took him to establishments like this and it didn't make home feel much better that they almost didn't let him in in his stained suit and scuffed shoes until they found out who he would be dining with - after that they bombarded him with compliments and apologies. Mycroft assured him that he would be having a word with the staff afterwards but Greg advised against it, he was fine now that he was with his loving partner. 

Around half way through the luxurious dinner Mycroft's phone began ringing to the tune of the national anthem.   
“Crap!” He exclaimed, much to the dismay of the other diners ; that was until they realised who it was that did the speaking. 

He apologised to Greg before picking up the phone. “Your Majesty, I assumed that that was why you were calling…. Of course, I will be there eminently. Pray tell, would it be alright if my partner came, you see, we were in the middle of dinner…. Thank You your majesty.”

Mycroft turned his attention to Gregory, smirking to himself on the chair opposite. 

“Tell me darling, would you be amenable to seeing a newborn baby?”


	15. Om om om pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't even ask me what this is. I tried to do the shuffle play challenge, and I got make an omelette from 'Something Rotten'  
> Part 2 will be here tomorrow.
> 
> Not a 221b

“Myc! Are you hungry? I'm making omelettes!” Greg shouted to Mycroft, who was finishing off some work before retiring for the night. Greg wasn't allowed into the study as it contained all sorts of classified information he wasn't at a standing point to know. Shouting was the best he could do. 

“That would be very enjoyable, thank you Gregory, I should be down soon providing the prime minister doesn't make another idiotic mistake.”

Greg chuckled, Mycroft had a tendency to get aggravated when people didn't use his obviously superior method of getting things done and then failed to proceed without any degree of certainty. It was clear the prime minister had done just that. 

Greg got a pan out of the cupboard under the oven and set it on the counter before turning around to see the large husky bounding up to him.


	16. Om om om pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequal to the crack you had yesterday

“Hey Zeus!” Greg cooed while he petted and played with the large ball of fluff. They had had Zeus for a couple of months now and we're enjoying life with him a lot. Sadly, they couldn't always spend the most time with him due to their very demanding jobs but Mycroft made sure that he was looked after and taken on frequent walks even if he couldn't be the walker. 

When Zeus finally scooted away from Greg's grasp, the Inspector got on with cooking, he put the ingredients together and began to cook. Omelettes were an easy dinner considering that Greg was trained by his dad - the owner of a restaurant down in France. Despite this, Greg wasn't really into fine dining and preferred pub grub at the best of times. Soon the omelettes were ready and Greg called down Mycroft - the pair sat opposite each other at the large dining room table and began to eat. 

“Delicious Gregory, as always.”   
“Myc, it's just an omelette, there's nothing special about it. You don't have to say so.”  
“You are travelling over a very obvious specialty about the omelette, it's made by you.”


	17. More crack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even more crack.... Guess the song I based this bizarre on...

Mycroft groaned, he had been rudely awakened by the dust men again. That was the problem with staying with Gregory. He made a mental note to speak to the man he knew would be in control of the dust men's schedule. If Gregory was woken by the dust men every Wednesday, there was a problem. 

Pigeons and sparrows frolicked outside Gregory's window, his neighbour fed them from the small window box the residents of the small block of flats were allowed to keep. 

Mycroft got out of bed, careful not to wake his sleeping boyfriend and got changed into one of the suits that Anthea had brought over when she found out the length of time he would be staying at Gregory's. The Inspector's children would be visiting in a few days and Mycroft did not wish to go with seeing them. He was spending the whole week with his partner. 

Mycroft missed the view from his London Townhouse overlooking Regent's Park. He always looked down on the joggers running round and round and round the park. He longed for Gregory to take him up on the offer of a new flat, but Greg didn't want to infringe on Mycroft's kind heart ( Well, kind heart towards himself.)

Mycroft looked at the clock, time to go to work. Mycroft loved park life.


	18. 00Q into the mix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not really mystrade but I hope you like some 00Q

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for no chapter yesterday - very busy.  
> Please please please give me prompts! I'm starting to run out of ideas! I need your help!   
> Love you all ❤️

Mycroft strode into the halls of MI6, walking through everything in his way. MI6 was smart, the knew that when the Government was like this, it was not a good idea to give him trouble. 

He slammed open the door to M's study and glared at the man before starting his sentence.   
“Where is my son's liaison?”   
“Um.. Do you mean 007 sir?”  
“Of course I do! Are you suggesting that my son is a serial womaniser like his partner?” Mycroft sneered.   
At this the young quartermaster slammed open the door - similarly to his father.   
“Dad! For God's sake! Leave James and I alone. I'm the youngest quartermaster ever, I think it's safe to say I can handle a relationship.” Argued Q while Mallory looked on in horror. To be caught in an argument between to Holmes’ is never a good idea. 

“Q, you, James and I will go out tomorrow for dinner. Hopefully, that will make amends between us. A car will pick the both of you up at six o'clock tomorrow and two suits will be delivered to your office.”  
“Dad, you know James and I have our own suits.”  
“Of course, but I find it safer for them to be supplied. You never want a guest to be unable to dine and it does annoy me to make power plays at the dinner table.” with that, The government strolled out of the room, swinging his umbrella. Q nodded and gave thanks to M who was sitting there hoping for divine intervention. How stupid had he been to hire the British Government's son?


	19. Zeus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More zeus action for you guys!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This indulges my massive thing for powerful Mycroft. I LOVE it.

It's never nice when my owner goes away. The tall one goes away quite a lot and the short one is only around between seven am and 6pm. While they are away I just bound around the house and go to all the places my tall owner doesn't let me go (Don't tell him!). 

Sometimes, my owners’ servants play with me when they are finished working. I remember my owners having an argument about that, I don't like them having arguments. Anyway - tall man was trying to convince short man that we should have servants, the short man said we would survive but the tall man said it was a necessity with his job. Eventually we got some servants. I've taken a shine to the medium height man with blond hair and green eyes. He's very nice and often gives me treats. He probably has another dog at home because he has treats my owners don't buy. 

I also like it when the little human comes round with the tall man's brother though he isn't nice! He never gives me treats! Little human is nice though, she always gives be belly rubs ; they have always been my favourite since I was at Battersea with all the other dogs. I miss them but my new owners are the best!


	20. The plane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft and Greg fly to Paris. Mabye a part 2 soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not posting, nothing has come to me recently. I knew I had to get something down and here it is. I'm sorry....

Mycroft and Greg boarded the large, gleaming white private jet. They had both been pushed to the grindstone for the past weeks and had barely had time to speak, let alone meet up. Mycroft, tired of being without his lover, had arranged for the two of them to go to Paris for the weekend. 

Greg knew he would have to get used to living Mycroft's life of luxury eventually, but he didn't think it would come this soon, they had only been together for six months. He was quite uncomfortable being waited on hand and foot during the short journey. Mycroft could tell. 

The government official, turned and purred into his partner's ear. “Gregory, don't feel paranoid, I will love you no matter your social standing compared to mine.”

Gregory gave a weak, half smile before pulling in his caring partner for a kiss. Mycroft kissed back, squeezing on Greg's hands before hugging the Inspector's waist. The two lingered in this position for a while before being interrupted by the pilot. 

“Sir, the plane is about to land, please put on your seat belts.”

Gregory smiled up at Mycroft and liked his lips before beginning to untangle himself from pile of long limbs he had found himself smothered in. 

“I love you.” he whispered as he plugged in his seat belt.


	21. Hi...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the first angst I've given you.
> 
> Contains injuries.

Gregory had been working late, again. I had been trying to get to sleep for the past couple of hours, but I couldn't shake the feeling that something had happened to my beautiful silver fox. I shook it off at around 3am, I was just paranoid. That was when the phone rang. 

“Anthea, it's four in the morning, what do you want?” 

“Sir, it's the Inspector, he has been injured.”

My breath hitched, “Get me a car, NOW!”

I don't like to shout at my diligent PA but I was scared for the life of my lover. The fact that Anthea didn't name the injury means one thing. It's bad. I walked downstairs, trying to keep an air of composure but really, my sentiment was taking over my brain a chunk at a time. 

I opened the car door and climbed in, my driver drove well over the speed limit and we ended up arriving after around ten minutes. I saw Gregory lying on a stretcher and I ran up to him. There was a pool of dark, thick blood lying on his chest. 

“What is that…?” 

Gregory's eyes lulled open and he gazed up at me. “Myc…” he breathed, “Hi…”


	22. Rosie pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry there have been no updates. It's coming up to exams at my school and I have had no time nor ideas. I'm in half term now though and I will try and write every day so I have somethings to post on the days of the exams.

"Anthea, cancel my meeting with the foreign secretary. Rosamund and I are going to the zoo - have it ready for us."

"Yes sir." Anthea got on straight away, organising bodyguards, tickets, cars and apologizing to the government official. 

Mycroft changed into a, looser than normal, tweed three piece and climbed into the Sedan. They arrived at Baker Street after a few minutes and Mycroft saw the small, brunette toddler waiting outside for him. He strolled up to the door and gave a curt nod to his brother before taking Rosie's hand.

"Hello Rosamund,"   
Rosie beamed at this attention from her uncle and begged to be lifted up. She was whisked into the air and was carried down the steps to the waiting car. "Goodbye Sherlock," Mycroft called to the man, dumbstruck on the steps behind him. 

Rosie was clearly troubled by the vision of the two, burly, muscled men - guns strapped to their backs - that were sitting opposite them in the car but Mycroft comforted her and explained they were here to help. After though, he gave a stern glare to the two men that fully conveyed the level of secrecy that was needed. 

When they arrived, there were many more security officers bustling around. Without them, the park was empty. Mycroft managed to keep Rosie calm and eventually, she was leading Mycroft around the zoo.


	23. Camping pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft tries to resist Gregory's puppy eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out of his comfort zone Mycroft is probably my favourite thing ever......
> 
> Still trying to write sequals to all of the pt fics. You'll probably get this and Rosie sequals by the ned of the week.

"Listen Myc, I've been thinkin', I have a week off next month, and, well, I want to go somewhere.. with you," 

"Where do you want to go Gregory? Greece, Germany, Japan?" 

"No! Myc… that's not what I meant. I wanna go camping…." 

"No." 

Greg pouted and turned on his puppy dog face. "Pleeeaaase." 

"What will this escapade entail?"

"I dunno, like, driving into the countryside, pitching a te-" 

Greg was cut off. 

"No." 

"Myc…" Greg glared. "I just, wanna be in the wild. With no criminals to bother me, just a tent, a lake and a barbecue. Yeah?" 

"Gregory, you cannot comprehend how much security we will need to have for a week long camping trip." 

"Yeah Myc, I know we'll never have true privacy but please. I'll stay in your fancy five-star hotels and private jets for the rest of time, if we just take a week off to go camping." 

Mycroft was swayed. Gregory just gave him ammunition. He could spoil the man till the end of time. He phoned Anthea. 

" Anthea, book me the second week off in june, Gregory and I will also be needing heavy security. We are going camping. "

Anthea could barely contain herself. Mycroft would not be prepared. At all. Lestrade was doing good things for him. Well, Mycroft might not agree with that…


	24. Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft gets sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually written as a short story for my English class - i made it very subtle mystrade to post it on here. The only reason it is mystrade is the names and the jobs but.... Yeah

Mycroft was infected. By both anger and a legitimate illness. His sinuses were blocked and his eyes were bloodshot from the never ending scratches he was giving them. The most powerful man in the country was bedridden, and he was acting half dead. 

He was lucky someone cared and came to help him survive his ailment. Greg found out from Mycroft's Omniscient assistant that his lover was 'dying'. He strolled through the foyer of the house and came into the living room where his partner was sprawled over the chaise lounge. He was pale, skin almost the opposite of the brown freckles that lightly dotted his nose and the ginger curls that frayed across his head. 

With the sudden arrival of his partner, Mycroft opened his eyes and gave a faint smile to the open - mouthed man standing in the pillared door way. Greg smiled back before disappearing into the marble kitchen to heat a batch of chicken soup. 

Soon, the whole house was full of the warm aroma the soup had created. Mycroft felt slightly better already. He sat up, leaning his back on the headboard instead of his head and began to gracefully sip on his soup. 

All the while, Greg sat by Mycroft's side, stroking his hair and comforting him through his obvious pain. Once the soup was was finished, he took the spotted bowl onto the kitchen and cleaned it up. He then then looked around the large kitchen to find the medication cupboard. Once he stumbled on it, he pulled out some paracetamol and fed the correct amount to Mycroft alongside some honey and lemon tea. 

Mycroft knew he would be kept in debt for the rest of his life but he smiled courteously and swallowed the medicine. Maybe he wasn't half dead after all.


	25. Thwarted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this hasn't been updated in ages.  
> I was suffering from a lot of writers block but now, after physically forcing myself to write, this appeared.

The British government was not a very easy man to negotiate with. In fact, Mycroft had only lost a few debates in his time as a civil servant. These wins came along due to two reasons - Mycroft's incredible public speaking and the power that radiated off of him. This caused many of the younger politicians to fear him immensely. They turned into a group of almost minions to Mycroft (Not that any of them would admit it) and usually did whatever was asked of them (Especially after the incident of 97).

This time, Mycroft was stumped, his marvelously handsome partner was asking him to meet his family. Mycroft felt scared for the first time in his life. He could face the most feared men in politics (he, unsurprisingly, was one himself) with a brave face and still coming out on top, but this… 

The meeting in question was the annual Lestrade trip to the White Cliffs of Dover. The year before Lestrade went alone due to Mycroft working, Greg wanted him to go this year. Mycroft had no excuse. Anthea had told Greg he was free. 

"So Myc, will you please go with me?" 

Mycroft gave a slight smile, "Of course I will Gregory."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I can't write this without prompts from you guys, please leave me some. I'm running out of ideas.
> 
> ❤️


End file.
